Born for Greatness
by tate457
Summary: SLIGHT AU! Mark Anderson and his squad came back war heroes after being drafted. But when he decides to move to National city and takes a offer at Catco For a interview, he meets a blond assistant who reminds him of someone from his past. But little does he know she is supergirl, and the cousin of someone he hates more than anyone.
1. Chapter 1

AN WARNING RHIS IS A LONG BACKSTORY CHAPTER AND WILL REALLY PICK UP IN THE NEXT ONE BUT THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT ABOUT HIS BACK STORY!

I don't really know what took my squad to be as popular as it was but we did. I guess we were just born for greatness, we were hero's of so many. We weren't scared of anything when we came to the end of our term. But in the beginning we were just kids scared of dying but sooner rather than later we took off with our missions even though we weren't even the real heroes the real heroes died in other countries than the one we were in, born in. But I'm going to start from the beginning of my term, im Mark Anderson and Why I joined what we had to do. And why I'm as mad as I am now at a alien that everyone thinks is a hero. But I won't get ahead of myself instead let's work our way there. I grew up in Gotham city were crime wasn't even crime. It was a day to day lifestyle but lucky for us our family lived in the better side of the city where crime was just about unheard of except on the news. I was just 10 years old when world war 3 broke out and my dad was gone for 5 years after being drafted. During that time I met a girl named Emily where we became great friends and soon became more when I was 14. She was a beautiful girl with long dark hair and a small frame, she had this smile that would just reassure you. We were always nervous but we would just laugh at our casual mistakes and screwups. But we were always happy, we never would argue about anything. When my dad got home when I was 15 I was so happy and so was he. He would never tell me what it was like over there but he would always tell me.

"I'm home now and let's just put this behind us. Pretend like it never happened, okay sport?" I always accepted his answer and never presumed him. But when he left he was always a very happy person who would accept anyone's help, but when he made it home he was always pushing us away saying that he could handle it and wanted to be alone.

On my 16th birthday Emily told me she was moving away to California where her dad got a job that was outstanding but I was upset that she would be away from me. But it would only be a couple years. I would move out there on my 18th birthday. When she left the next month she called me and told me that she was pregnant and that we had made a baby. My parents weren't happy with it but they soon accepted it, and we flew out as soon as we can so that we could come up with a plan. Soon I had a baby son who I loved to death and would do anything for. But I was on a track to finish at the top of my class early and I couldn't pass that up so I made sure she was fine and I went back to Gotham to complete school.

It seemed the war was never going to end and they had to move there draft back a couple years to make sure we kept soldiers going into war, because of the horrors that were reported on it and the terror of dying in horrible painful deaths. I got my letter that said I had to go the day after graduation to the nearest boot camp and learn to fight for my country. I called Emily and she cried and said I had to find a way to stay to run away, but you can't just leave. My father took me into a room and said I should injure myself to the point where they didn't want me to go and fight but I refused. He told me about the battles he had to fight and when he seen a man on fire crawl out of a tank and put a bullet in himself to end the pain, he told me of watching chemicals blast over civilians and pull the oxegen and throw it up and to where they couldn't breath. They women who would throw there babys into the choppers to be taken away from where to live safe in America. I left and went to boot camp 2 weeks later.

They shaved my head and threw me a outfit a platoon and a bunk to sleep in. The staff sergeant would yell that we need to work harder than we have ever worked before or we would never see the green grass of America after we left. He would work us until we would puke or fall from exhaustion. Soon our Shots were on point and could hold our own in physical combat. We soon were finding our unique skills and seeing where we could help out the most. I was really good at controlling a light armor vehicle. They tried to put me in a larger vehicle and I put put it into a Creek on my third round with so they kept me to smaller, faster and more agile vehicles. I didn't know what I would drive but I was ready to get out of camp and into somewhere I could relax. They told me I was going to be stationed in Italy. But there was a messup and I was sent to Iran where it was 103 degrees regularly. They sent me out two days after I left camp I was put on a plane and sent over to where I was stationed.

A few days later I met my squad. I was the 17 year old medic and the driver of our vehicle. I had let my dark hair grow back out to about 3 inches on top and kept my sides about one inch as a mandatory requierment. Our squad leader who was a mandatory engineer of the vehicle we would be riding in. Cobi was about 26 years old and just had a look of seriousness on his face. Jamal a black man who came over from Jamaica to get away from the war was back in it here after being drafted at 19 like me. He was a sharpshooter to ride with us and be deployed when needed but was also trained to be a close combat breacher. Carlos a Hispanic man who joined volentarily when he was 18 and is now 20 with a family and 3 kids. A secondary engineer who would help incase of any break downs that we faced or damaged equipment that we recieved. And then we had dalton, he was our communications guy who could call in support and evac if needed...he could also drive the vehicle incase we didn't make it. He was 17 and from the same school as me. He was a bully who would pick on me for being nerd and a little bit of a loner. But now we understood that we had to look after each other and there was no bad blood between us. We then got our vehicle, which was a bt-90 which was a slick vehicle with a little bit of space inside to wear it felt claustrophobia couldn't even stand a chance. We had three days until we were deployed and our lives would be changed forever. And we would actually see what was so bad about this war.

\- whenever I was back I Gotham could talk to my family. Me and my dad talked for so long about what it was like. I would call Emily and she would come down with our son until before you know it 3 years passed by and my term was almost up. Everything was normal Emily called and told me she wasn't going to come anymore and she had found someone else who could be there for her son. I yelled at her and told her it was my son and she couldn't do this and I needed him, I could take care of him. She didn't listen but by the time I arrived her family had moved and she was gone. I went back and my whole squad took another term. It was just like the last one until 2 years passed and I had my most known moment. The day I faught superman, and we saved half a million people.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jesus Anderson I'm freezing back here turn on the damn heater!" Jamal yelled at me from the back of the BT. I started laughing and pulled my floral cap lower onto my head and quickly flipped the lever.

"Is that better? Gonna quit your bitchin?" I called back to him quickly over my shoulder as we continued on our way through greenland. We got a mision to find a hidden base being built by the jihadists to see what they were up to. We had a pack of three other vehicles and 2 squad cars with about 9 men each.

"Man you get to sit your happy us up there near the engine and I got the ass end. So if you Wanna come back here and not move for a couple minutes, you're gonna be running back to the front." Jamal yelled back. He was sitting at the port side gun waiting for something to happen. We all were. We were in a perfect spot to be ambushed, there was frozen mountains on each side of us surrounding us as we went maybe 25 MPH through this tight path were we had no where to go except forward.

"So captain what's our plan when we see it? What are we gonna do?" Carlos yelled up. Our captain who was sitting in a chair over everyone at a machine gun watching everyone outside and seeing what was coming our way.

"Well it matters, if it seems to be just a small base, we clear it out. If it's a huge military installment we call backup and watch from a distance." He said looking down at us.

"So we have no idea what we're getting into pretty much, we're blind." Owen said to him. Jamal and Carlos looked at him then back to the captain.

"Yea...Yea that's exactly what we are. But either way we gotta do what we gotta do. And this war is coming to an end soon we just gotta push a little more and then they will break." He said. We looked up when we seen a heard a sharp whistling sound followed by a crash. I looked back out front and seen that a squad car was shot by a rpg. I pushed forward rolling over the remains as BT reached 50 rolling out there.

"Anybody got eyes on them?" Our captain said as he spun around to look.

"No sir, I can't see anything." Jamal yelled back sharply at him.

"Owen call and see if anyone followed us over or if they pushed back." Our captain said. You could hear Owen calling into the radio at the other teams to see if we were alone.

"Sir they pulled back...we're alone out here." Owen called up. We all looked at each other then at our captain. You could see the troubled look and deep thought in his face.

"We keep moving forward, no stopping. Anderson keep a quick pace,no slowing down. Owen, I want you to rotate with the comms and the gun. Jamal, keep a finger on the trigger. Carlos make sure our engine didn't take any hits thend I want you on the front gun. I'll take the over head gun." We all shook our head and continued to our operation. I kept BT going about 30 to 35 MPH. We kept going with our fingers never leaving the trigger.

"So i just want to say it's been a pleasure being with you all." We heard Carlos call out loudly.

"We're not dead yet." Our captain called back.

"We've had a good run so far. Hey Anderson we need a squad name." Jamal said to me.

"A squad name?" I asked.

"Yea dumb-ass... kinda like a family name. I mean we named the tank, why can't we have a name?" He called forward.

"Yea I like the idea. Captain what do you think?" Carlos asked. The captain looked down from the camera.

"Sure, why not. Any ideas?" He looked around at us.

"How about the asenders?" Jamal told the captain.

"No that doesn't even make since jamal. How bout something unbeatible, and powerful." We looked around again and was deep in thaught.

"How about the boys in blue." Owen called up from the gun he was holding.

"The boys in blue...like...the feds?" Jamal asked him. Owen looked back and over.

"No something unbeatable...superman. the man in blue, he's powerful. And the only think that can take out the man in blue, is another man in blue."

"I like it Owen. Shows that we can handle our shit." Captain said to him and looked at us. "Everyone agree?" We all shook our heads in conformation. I didn't really care. And I wasn't really nervous at all. We've seen a lot of active combat over our terms. But I just wanted to get this done and this war to end. It has to end, I'm not leaving with a chance that my son can be drafted the same as I was. I don't want his future decided for him.

We stopped when we reached the top of the hill at the end of our path we seen it. A huge base with lots of fences, buildings, and construction equipment. The big thing we noticed was the absence of people, well soldiers that was a lot of people near burning barrels and doing manual labor.

"Captain this is the POW site." I said to him quickly. He kept looking at the camera and shook his head.

"Anderson what are those, I need confirmation." He pointed on the screen to these long cylinder towers. I looked closely and seen the danger chemical symbol.

"Looks like chemical missile chutes." I said to him when Carlos came up.

"Those are too big to be chemical missiles." He said looking deeper into the screen. We seen the red lights start flashing. Captain stood up quickly and looked to owen.

"You need to radio right now we have positive nuclear missile chutes here. RIGHT NOW!" We all looked at the captain and he told us to hurry. So owen got on the radio right away.

"What do you think the red light means?" I asked the captain. He looked at me with a stern look.

"I don't think it means peace." He says turning to owen and the crew. "Okay men. We have to get in there, ow they are about to launch these nukes...soon. so we need to go fast..." Carlos interrupted quickly.

"But who knows how many there is in there captain, how do we plan on getting in, stopping the launch and getting out?" He asked. BT was quiet for the first time in a long time.

"We can't just leave when we get in...we have to disarm them or they could just start them back up...we are going to have to stay in there until they are disarmed...or if one of us is left...can a strike on the base." He said with complete sadness in his eyes with what he just asked us.

"So its...a suicide mission, we're gonna die?" Jamal asked. Captain turned to him quickly.

"We might not, but we're going to fight our asses off. The plan is there is POWs there. From all our allied countries...we get them to fight with us, it'll show the power we have and it will end this war. This is there last attempt at making us surrender. We do this...it'll save our country." He said to us and we all looked at each other.

"So...this it...we're doing it." Owen says to us. "We got cammand to go in, it will be at least 3 hours until reinforcements said if we don't make it they will give a full pension to each of our families." He said looking down at the wedding band around his neck.

"We move in 20 minutes, write letters and send them through the fax just in case. Make them quick, we don't have long."

Taking the base was easy but defending it, that's were the trouble came into play and there was so many problems. Most of the POWs had mental scaring or were to scared to fight. We don't k ow what these been through but we didn't ask either. Carlos and co i got the nukes disarmed in just 2 hours, they had two chutes. And they only had four nukes. There targets were New York City, and Washington dc. We saved so many people that day and for awhile it seemed they had given up until they brought there own tank. A 44 mm shot ricochet off my ribs and hit the captain in his kidney and pierced through his lung. He didn't make it, no matter what I tried. We were soon pulled out of there once we ran out of ammo and was tear had us lined up in a formation on our knees. They were speaking some language we didn't understand. When we had to start playing defense we had Jamal go up on this hill were he could see everything. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't shoot, made it home. When cobi died that made me the cammanding officer. New cammand. I didn't know it had so much pressure to it. Since our first 2 years, I don't think I've ever been so scared, lined up ready to have our heads be taken or tortured. We're sitting there totally ready when a stick comes up and smashes against the side of my face leaving blood trailing from the new wound that was there. He comes up and stands over me and says something else as he raises the stick to give another blow to my head, when a man flies down and throws him to the ground. He quickly knocks everyone out when I sit myself back up. I look back at the hill and see the flash of a scope then a shot at the last guy aiming his gun at me, superman flies in front of him, grabs his gun and blocks the incoming shot. Im looking for wear the bullet went any where, I check and see if I'm hit. Then I look at Carlos and he's fine, a little beat up and dirty but he's fine then I look over at Owen and see he's holding his throat, theres blood pooling out I go over but I already know it's too late he's laying on the ground holding my hand. I can see he's scared, he wasn't supposed to die. It was me, he died because I lived...twice. Owen finally stopped moving. He was gone. I took his dog tags and covered his face with his helmet. I also grabbed his wedding ring, knowing I'm going to have to tell there families. I looked at superman not noticing what happened. I stand up and grab a gun and aim it at his back and pull the trigger. Three cracks go off with no use in piercing.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE LET HIM KILL ME!" I yelled at him. He turned and looked towards me. I walk up closer and slam my new pistol across his face without making It move. I throw my fist into his head and kick his leg trying to take him down.

"FIGHT BACK! FIGHT BACK!" I screamed at him. I was so angry at him, at our unit, at myself I just found this contain it. I push him over and over and call him many things until he snaps and throws me to the ground about 15 feet away. He takes off quickly into the air and out of sight, but I still yell after him.

"I HATE YOU!"

It turns out that cobi was right, that ended the war. It was just jamal, carlos, and I left. Jamal had a hard time taking that the bullet he shot hit owen. This was the first time any of our squad died. It was hard. We were together 6 years, just us. A special bond grows between the people you fight with. We got medals of honor, purple hearts, and many more metals also with a bank full of money for saving so many people. But when I told cobi, and Owens families... I never want to do that again, when you tell there wives, it's like a light leaves there eyes. The worst part about it all is when Owens wife opened the door, I seen her baby bump.

I went back to Gotham for awhile after the war. Carlos and Jamal went back home to national city. We kept in contact regularly with constant updates. When I got home I found out that Emily sent me a letter with all of Justins picture inside. Emily said he was doing good in school and they just celebrated his 7th birthday. He was really good at football even though he was young. He played as there running back. I put the picture in a frame and kept it in my room at all had my dark hair and a lot of Emily features. I was looking over the river that separated metropolis and Gotham and I could see nothing but superman written all over it.

About a month later I was moving to national city near carlos and jamal. They moved to this nice neighbor hood, about high middle class and with a lot of yard. Carlos had another baby on the way which would make it his 3rd. I moved into the house and smelled the fresh odor of cut grass, and lemon trees. Now it's time for a whole new life.


End file.
